I'm All About You
by Tendolover
Summary: Naruto wrote a song for a very special girl. He sings it to Hinata the day before a singing contest in Konoha. The question is. Is the song about her or someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm All About You**

**Hey guys here is my newest song-fic. Hope you guys enjoy. Remember I don't own the song or Naruto. **

* * *

It was a normal day in the hidden leaf village of Konoha. Our number one kunckle head ninja was heading towards a park in the village. Not noticing that a certain lavender hair ninja was following him. He was carrying a guitar on his back.

As soon as Naruto reached the park, he took off his guitar and sat down. He looked around and sighed.

"I know you're there, Hinata." informed Naruto.

Hinata, who was hiding behind a tree; jumped in surprise. She came out from behind the tree.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to bug you." She looked down in sadness.

Naruto frown. He got up and pulled Hinata down to sit next to him.

"Hey now, don't be sad." He wrapped his arm around her. "Its okay really. I know how about I let you listen to this song I wrote." suggested Naruto

Hinata looked at him. "I dont' want to intrude."

Naruto shook his head. "You aren't. I need someone's opinion of my song. And you can be the one." He quickly ensured.

She looked at him and nodded. "Okay."

Naruto smiled and reached his guitar. "Okay, well here it goes." He started to play.

_There's somethin' that_

_I've got to say_

_You're always with me_

_Even though, you're far away_

_Talkin to you on my cell_

_Just the sound of your voice_

_Makes my heart melt_

_Oh girl, well its true_

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about us_

_No, baby, you never have_

_to question my love_

_And every night _

_There's a new crowd_

_But its always you_

_That i'm singing about _

_There is only one of these words_

_Are going out to _

_Oh girl, I'm all about you_

_I know you worry sometimes_

_Some other girl will make me forget you're mine_

_there's not a doubt in this world_

_That anyone could take the_

_Place of my number one girl_

_It's true _

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about us_

_No, baby, you never have_

_to question my love_

_and every night _

_there's a new crowd_

_but it's always you_

_that I'm singing about _

_There is only one of these words_

_are going out to _

_Oh, girl, I'm all about you_

_when I close my eyes I can see you_

_It's like your right here_

_and this feeling's only gettin' stronger_

_you're with me everywhere_

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about us_

_No, baby, you never have_

_to question my love_

_and every night_

_there's a new crowd_

_but its always you_

_that I'm singing about _

_there is only one of these words _

_are goin' out to _

_Oh girl, I'm all about you_

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about you...._

Naurto stopped playing his guitar at the end of the song. He looked at Hinata who was smiling.

"So what did you think of it, Hinata?" asked Naruto

Hinata smiled and hugged him. "It was amazing, Naruto. I didn't know you could sing!"

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yea, well I like to keep it to myself. I'm just glad you like it. I'm going to sing it tomorrow night for the singing contest." He paused and looked down at his guitar. "You're going to be there right, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and looked away. "Me? Are you sure?"

"Of course. I want you to be there. Beside, I'll be announcing who I wrote the song for. I need you to be there for me, Hinata. Please?" begged Naruto. He even put on a puppy face.

Hinata frowned at the thought of Naruto sining to someone who wasn't her, but quickly covered it. She looked up at him and nodded. "I'll be there. I promise Naruto." ensured Hinata.

Naruto jumped up and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Hinata. I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly left the park, leaving Hinata alone.

* * *

**Muhahahahahahah!!!!!!! I'm leaving it there. You'll have to find out what happen nexts. In the next chapter of "I'm All About You." **

**Now see that button down there hit! **


	2. The Way You Look At Me!

**I'm All About You**

**Chapter 2 **

**Hey guys I'm back. And here is the final chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. remember I don't own Naruto or the song! **

* * *

It was the next day, and the singing contest in Konoha. Naruto was leaving his apartment. He was carrying his guitar on his back. Naruto smiled as he walked towards the park, where the contest would be held.

"Okay, Naruto. You can do this. After all you already sung the song for Hinata. Now you just have to do it in front of the entire village." whispered Naruto. He was getting nervous.

Meanwhile with Hinata. She was walking with Neji and Tenten. She was falling behind the two. Tenten who looked behind saw her and slowed down.

"Hinata, is everything alright?" asked Tenten.

The younger girl looked at her and shook her head. "Naruto, is going to sing this song. He wrote it for a girl that he loves." She sighed and looked at Tenten to conintue on. The older girl waited and nodded her head to conintue. "Well, he said he is going to announce to everyone who the girl is. I just wished it was me." explained Hinata.

Tenten nodded her head in agreement. She put her arm around Hinata and smiled. "Hey you may never know. It just might be you!"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I don't know about that. But if it is. I will be the happiest person on earth."

Tenten laughed. "Hey, hurry up, you two." Hinata and Tenten looked ahead to see Neji stopping and waiting for them to catch up with him.

The girls just looked at each other and laughed at him. Neji glared at them. "Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me?" He started to get angry.

Tenten just walked up to him and patted him on his cheek. "Of course not. We would never laugh at you, Neji." She grabbed his head and pulled him along.

Neji just shook his head as Tenten dragged him.

Later on that night. Many of the ninjas had went already. The last performance was Naruto, himself. He was behind the curtains, getting ready. Naruto moved a little bit of the curtain to see Hinata sitting next to Tenten, and Neji.

Rock Lee, who had walked up behind Naruto and patted him on the back. Naruto jumped.

"Lee, don't do that!" He spun around to face Lee who looked scared.

"Sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just going to ask you what song are you playing. I know you told you were going to sing I'm All About You." Lee held up his guitar and stared at Naruto

The blonde ninja shook his head. "No I'm going to sing something different. I'm going to sing, The Way You Look at Me. You do know how to play that right?"

Lee nodded his head. "Yeah, we practice that one two nights ago, right."

Naruto nodded. "Right." He looked behind Lee to see a guy giving them a thumbs up. "Looks like its time to go on, Lee."

Lee looked behind him and saw the guy. "Oh right. Well I guess we should get in our places then."

Naruto nodded and got into his place on stage.

Meanwhile, out in the audience, Hinata was getting nevrous. Tenten and Neji noticed and shook their heads.

Tenten patted the younger girl's arm. Hinata jumped in surprise.

"Calm down, Hinata. I'm sure everyting will turn out okay." ensured Tenten.

Hinata smiled, and nodded. "I hope so."

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is a honor to introducted our next and last group. Playing on the guitar is Rock Lee, and singing is Naruto."

Hinata, and everyone else watched at the curtains opened to reveal, Naruto and Lee sitting on stools.

Naruto pulled the microphone a little bit closer. "Hi, my name is Naruto, the guy behind me is Lee. Um... this song is called "The Way You Look at Me." I would to dicated this song to a very special person. And that person is Hinata." He smiled as he looked at her.

Hinata blushed, and looked down. Tenten and Neji smiled.

"So Hinata, this is for you." Naruto looked at Lee to start

Lee nodded and started to play the guitar.

_No one ever saw me like you do_

_All the things that I could add up too_

_I never knew just what a smile was worth_

_but your eyes see everything without a single word_

Hinata turned red as Naruto started to sing and stare at her. Naruto smiled and continue to sing.

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled.

_If I could freeze a moment in my mind_

_It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine_

_I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still_

_'Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel_

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knew you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't do_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Hinata again. Lee who was watching smiled and looked at Tenten and Neji who were smiling at Hinata.

Hinata smiled and watched as Naruto got up from his stool and started to walk towards her.

_I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes_

_All I know is it happens everytime_

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't do_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

As Naruto drew closer to her, Hinata got up and walked towards him.

Soon the two stood right in front of each other.

_The way you look at me_

Naruto stopped singing and looked down at Hinata who stood in front of him. "I love you, Hinata." He whispers to her.

Hinata's eyes started to water and looked up at him.

"I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and handed Neji the microphone and pulled Hinata into a kiss. Everyone smiled and started to clap.

* * *

So what did you think? Like it, love it, hate it (hopefully not that one!) let me know, and press that button down below!


End file.
